Mk Turn into a Demon
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk lives with sonic and the others. She sadly dies but doesn't do to three strange boys.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are reading this you might want to keep reading. In this story you believe and that monsters are real. Mk a 13 year old girl that almost dies at a movie**

** theater. Long story short she was saved by three demons who are brothers slowly fall in love with her through the journey. She was saved not by the greatest**

** fastest hedge hog Sonic or hot Shadow.**

CHAPTER 1

I was staring at the ceiling. I was bored out of my mind. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Morisa was calling me. She wanted to see a new scary movie. I was

thinking what am I doing? I hate scary movies. I 'maned up.'

"Sure I'll be going. What time?"

"2:00."

We both said goodbye. I got ready to go. When I opened the door I ran into Shadow. I expected it cause I live with them and Chris.

"Sorry. I should have looked before walked. I'm leaving the house to see a movie bye!"

I was happy. I usually freak out. As I walked over to the movie I was thinking it was MAMA 2. Ugh chills went up my spine. When I got there I was still in thought. I

didn't notice Alyssa, Morisa, and Jacob. Morisa sneaked up behind me. She whispered soft enough to scare me.

"Mama... Kill her."

I jumped to my senses. I ran into some kids. All three had Dark purple hair. I walked away.

"What's wrong Mk?"

"Didn't you see them?"

"What do you mean? We didn't see anything?"

After the movie was half way through we ran out of popcorn. I was always picked to get popcorn. As I stood up I felt something cold like metal. I slowly turned tapping

my friends to leave. The next thing I know I am looking straight at the killer. He leans his gun lower and shoots me in the stomach. I scream in pain. Every one looks

and sees my blood. They scream and ran for there lives. A cop shot the killer. He called for an ambulance. I knew that they wouldn't come in time. I could imagine Sonic

and the others hearing this. They would be heart broken. Then I closed my eyes. I stopped breathing. I felt horrible as I only saw darkness.

'this isn't heaven?'

My eyes opened up. I was blinded by the sun. I was staring into dark purple eyes. The pupils were dark slits. I stared with dazed eyes. I then felt like I was being

placed down. I closed my eyes. I was in front of Shadow. He was sad. Then I heard a blast. It happened to all of the family I now know. I woke up screaming and

grabbing on to something. I was crying and yelling my head off. I started to grow quieter. A voice was calming me down. I was digging my nails into the persons

shoulders. My eyes finally stopped crying. I looked to see the dark purple hair. He had cat ears with ear piercing. He had a dark purple tail. He looked at me cutely.

"It's okay. Your alright. Go back to sleep."

It was like he was treating me like a baby. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. I never understood why the first person was different then the next.

I woke up again but no one was there. I started to walk around. I felt different than before. I was wearing different clothes. Then I saw the two boys. Another boy was

there. He looked like a devil. Then I grabbed the wall. I nearly fell if it wasn't for- How did he get over her so fast.

"AH! Stay away!"

They all looked at me. The middle one was the one who had an eye patch. He picked me up."

"Where the bloody heavens am I. Let go off me!"

I kept on thrashing but I couldn't escape his grasp. I felt something move on my back. He put me down. I had bat wings. They were gigantic. I didn't understand how

this happened. I started to run from them. The didn't run after me. I saw light. When I hit the light I fly. My braid flying behind me. I wanted to in heaven. I saw the

water and tucked my wings. I closed my eyes. I went to sleep before I almost hit the water. I woke up again in the persons hands. I yelled and he let me go.

"Answer me. What are you? What is happening to me? I'm I dead?"

The first one walked up to me. It was the one that looked more human

"I'm Elliot. We are demons."

The one that looked like a demon with his devilish furry tail rubbed my wings. He smiled.

"I'm Sebastian. We simply made you a demon."

The last one was the one who helped me sleep.

"I'm Soul. The angels came to take to take your soul. We stole you from them. We saved you from dying."

I felt my wings fold up. I was scared.

"What about my friends."

Soul looked at me sad fully.

"You can never see them again."

I tried to run but he grabbed me and held me close and tight. I kept on crying until I fell to the ground. He kept me tight. Then I passed out. My limbs fell limp. I could

see my friends trying hard not to cry. Morisa was depressed. I saw her looking at her self in the mirror. I woke up screaming. I ran through the building and escaped. I

learned where I was. I fly into the night. I finally got to her house. I flew to the back yard. I hid behind the tree to hide my wings. I ran inside into Morisa's room. She

was on the computer.

"Morisa. It's me Mk. I'm okay but don't be depressed."

She saw me. She tugged me into the light. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mk... But your dead... How."

"I am alive. They never got my body."

"I know your depressed. Don't kill your self. I'll keep you posted on Fan fiction alright?"

She stared at me as I walked away. I opened the window and jumped out. I could hear her run to the window. I opened my bat wings and flew back. I got there and

the three stooges. They all were staring at me.

"What!? She wont tell anyone!"

Elliot and Sebastian bonked me in the head.

"OW!"

"You idiot!"

I ran away to my room. A windows eight was on the desk. I went to sit in the chair. I saw the WiFi and immediately logged on. Morisa left a message.

'Dear Mk,

I really was depressed. I really appreciate it. Thank you very much.'

I felt tears fall down my face. I cared about my friends. Now they care about me. I started to Write on Word. I tried to describe all of the details.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a noise. I ran over to my bed and covered myself using my wings. I opened my wings a little to see Soul standing there.

"What?! Will you guys leave me alone for a second?!"

He sat next to me. His dark purple eyes were unreadable. I opened my wings up to stretch them out. I somehow was starting to like them. They look dark and

mysterious. Kind of like an 'angel of darkness'.

"We are going to let you out. But we will still be watching you though. You have powers and we will teach you. If you have anything else to say it now."

I hugged him. He tensed up but pulled me closer.

"I thought you guys would never do that. Why are you doing it now?"

Soul only got up and left. I stuck my tongue and pulled my bottom eyelid down in his direction. He didn't even look back/

"You're not a child. That's just dumb."

I certainly did not know how he did it. I was excited that I could go out alone that I passed out on the bed. I wondered what my cover story would be? I felt like

something was different. I couldn't feel the soft blanket. I actually felt air. I opened my eyes to see fog and water coming up fast. Now was the perfect time to

panic. I remembered that I had wings. I tried to opened them. Someone tied them up.

"Help me! I'm going to die!"

I screamed my small fragile body slammed into the icy cold water. I let go off my breath as I slowly fell down. I tried to swim but what was the use. I saw in the

distance three dark figures swimming. I closed my eyes and swallowed water. I could feel cold hard metal on my wrist and ankles. I opened my eyes to see a

white room. I was scared and started to breath heavy. A man in all black came over. He took my purple hoodie off still thinking I was still unconscious. He

grabbed a scalpel.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

He ignored me and started to cut from my bra down. I didn't feel any pain at all. When he was done he ripped of the whole piece of skin. I looked back and

skin was still there. I could feel something fidget on the back of the cold metal. He unhooked the chains. Man did he have a strong grip. He pushed me to the

ground. He through my hoodie at someone. I looked at the Soul, Elliot, and Sebastian were staring me down.

"Who are you?"

'But I know them already? Why did I say that?'

"I guess the guardians father chose didn't tell our young sister."

I felt my blood turn cold in a second.

"What are you talking about? My mother and father died. I live with Sonic and Shadow since My 13 birthday... The movie Morisa invited me to see... The

gun... Why am I not dead?"

Then Elliot grabbed my braid to pull me closer to him. He slapped a part of my neck. I crumpled to the ground and fainted after he said two words.

"Sorry sister..."

I opened my eyes to see one of the boys kissing me. I could feel air enter my lungs. I gasped and pushed him off. It was Elliot who was doing CPR.

"What are you doing? Get away! Your not my..."

He looked at me. All of them were pretty shock that I said that.

"You got the memory back."

I stood up and opened my wings. I needed to not see them so I covered myself. I turned and flew away afraid to look at them. I had tears rolling down my

cheek. But I didn't want to deal with them ever again. I closed my wings and nosed dived down. I actually didn't expect more water. I landed into a pool.

When I floated back up I coughed up a lot of water.

"Mk?!"

I could know those two voices from anywhere. I ran and hugged them.

"Sonic! Shadow!"

I opened my wings in happiness and I heard a gasp. It was Amy at the door.

"Amy?!.. Oh I get it..."

I folded my wings up. She still looked scared.

"I'm alive and free. Can I stay here again?"

Sonic smiled and held out his hand.

"You sure can partner."

"So these are the people you have lived with after your parents died."

I spun around and opened my wings to see the three brothers. I felt idiotic.

"following me 24/7 is not protecting. Can I have my own life for once."

Sebastian smacked me.

"Your our little sister and are important for once. You were taken away fro us and we loved you. You think that stopped us from searching for you as soon as

we could?"

I gulped shocked of what the person who usually didn't talk said straight at me.

"Fine but you need a disguise. Plus I want you visible to other people... I don't want people to think I'm weird."

I forgot about Sonic and them.

"Crap... Um... Can you see them? If you can... Can they stay because they are my brothers?"

"That's okay."

I felt angry when I noticed that there was nowhere for me to go. There is no way of escaping.

"MK!?"

I saw myself with blue flames erupted on me. I calmed down and stared at my brothers.

"What is this?! Is this also one of your precious secrets to keep from me?!"

"We are the sons and daughter of the demon king. You know who THAT is?! Satan!"

I could feel tears fall down. Sebastian yelled at me.

"Just leave me ALONE!"

I flew off into the night. I didn't want anybody to see me and flew into a cave. I wanted to be everything but alive and visible.


End file.
